14 de Febrero
by MaryMishe00
Summary: San Valentín , una celebración que se ha vuelto muy popular en muchos países. Un día especial en donde las parejas aprovechan para demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren , sin embargo para Leela es más que una fecha dedicada a los enamorados. Junto a Robert tendrá uno de los mejores días de su vida . —*ONE-SHOT inspirado en la canción "Today Was a Fairytale" de Taylor Swift *—


_¡Buenas tardes a todos! :D_

 _Este es un pequeño ONE-SHOT que se me ocurrió después de escuchar la canción_ _"Today Was a Fairytale"_ _de Taylor Swift , la cual me pareció muy hermosa y perfecta ya que describe a la perfección los sucesos que pasarían si Leela y Robert comparten su primer San Valentín juntos =3_

 _Espero que les guste ya que este es mi primer Fic inspirado en una canción , si todo sale bien consideraré en hacer más :D_

 _¡Que tengan una linda lectura! *_*_

* * *

 **Japón 10:30 pm  
**

— " _Hoy fue un cuento de hadas" —_ aquella chica de ojos verdes no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo del baño , llevaba una sonrisa tan grande que ninguna tempestad era capaz de borrar. La causa de su felicidad era simple...ese mismo día fue uno de los mejores que ha tenido en su vida ¿y cómo no? si era 14 de Febrero

Mientras se terminaba de desmaquillar cerró los ojos para recordar de nuevo todo desde el principio negándose a dejar en el pasado lo vivido anteriormente

Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana , la ojiverde terminó de vestirse para bajar a desayunar encontrándose con su Tía , esta le dió un gran abrazo mientras colocaba un pastel de fresas con chocolate sobre la mesa

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño! — dijo la señora de forma dulce mientras sonreía

La Japonesa le devolvió el gesto , ese día no solo era del amor y la amistad , también era la fecha de su cumpleaños. ¿Quién diría que le había tocado nacer justo en el día más romántico?

— Está delicioso Tía , guardaré un poco de pastel para Robert — habló la ojiverde dejando el producto en la refrigeradora después de comer su pedazo

— ¿A qué hora pasará por tí? — preguntó la señora lavando los platos

— _A las seis_ — contesto la ojiverde sonriendo — tengo tiempo de ir a casa de Tyson ya que ahí harán una fiesta , vendré en la tarde para cambiarme y estar lista — añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla e ir corriendo a su habitación

Estaba muy emocionada por las cosas que tendría ese 14 , después de todo su fiesta se celebraba cada año y esta era la primera en compartir con su ahora novio y príncipe de Alemania

 **Japón 6:00 pm  
**

Robert se encontraba sentado en la sala esperando a su cita , hace poco había tocado la puerta siendo recibido por la castaña quien le dijo que la joven no tardaría en bajar. Un precioso ramo de flores yacía sobre un florero encima de un mueble junto a una gran caja de chocolates y un regalo atado con un hermoso moño rojo

Tiempo después Leela hizo acto de presencia deslumbrando todo el lugar con su apariencia ,llevaba un vestido color rojo que le llegaba cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas era de tirantes por lo tanto sus hombros se encontraban desnudos , a parte poseía un collar de perlas que brillaba en su cuello , algunas pulseras adornando sus muñecas , tacones rojos y un pequeño bolso. Su cabello estaba recogido con una media cola dejando varios mechones ondulados caer por su espalda , en su rostro se podía apreciar un poco de labial y algunas sombras sobre sus ojos logrando que sus joyas verde limón tengan más brillo

El Jurgens se levantó del sillón mientras abría sus ojos de forma impactada , sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a acercarse a la chica colocando una mirada profunda como examinándola de pies a cabeza

Leela se ruborizó haciendo juego con su conjunto , echó un vistazo al Alemán notando que traía una camisa gris oscuro junto a unos pantalones combinándola

— Te ves bien... — habló la joven sonriendo tímidamente

— Y tú te ves hermosa...— habló Robert alzando su mano para depositarle un beso

— Solo porque me arregle , si me vieras cuando apenas me levanto pensarás que soy un desastre — dijo Leela al recordar que todas las mañanas despertaba hecho un asco

Robert negó con la cabeza varias veces — _estoy seguro que eres bonita cuando te ves desarreglada_ — dijo tomando de su cintura para acercarla a él

Leela enrojeció incluso más que su vestido , segundos después suspiró profundamente — _el tiempo se hace lento cuando estás cerca_...— susurró haciendo que su compañero sonría

— " _¿Puedes sentir esta magia en el aire?"_ — pensaba Leela sin dejar de mirar al Alemán , ambos yacían tomados de las manos mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. Antes de salir de la casa Robert le entregó todos los regalos a su novia para después darle un dulce beso en los labios , apenas empezaba la cita y ya era una de las mejores

Por ser San Valentín en todas las tiendas se podía apreciar cajas de chocolates en venta al igual que las calles estaban adornadas con serpentinas en forma de corazón , algunos vendedores se paseaban por la zona para darles a las parejas un globo gratis y otros entregaban pequeños cupidos esculpidos a mano diciendo que eran de la buena suerte. El ambiente tenía un toque muy romántico , lo cual a Leela le fascinaba

Minutos después llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante , el plan de Robert era llevarla a cenar para después disfrutar de la noche paseando por el parque y ver el espectáculo de San Valentín que se iba a llevar a cabo en ese mismo lugar , añadido de una sorpresa que el Alemán había preparado justo después de que ese show terminara

— Nunca pensé que comería en este lugar , todo aquí es muy caro por lo que para mí era imposible pagar incluso el vaso de agua — dijo Leela riendo una vez que se encontraban sentados en la mesa acompañados de un par de velas y una botella de champagne en un balde de hielos

— Espero que te sientas cómoda — dijo Robert empezando a servir la bebida en las copas — porque quiero que esta noche todo salga como debe ser , perfecto — añadió mostrando una sonrisa elegante

Séptima vez en la noche que Leela se ruboriza , simplemente tenía al novio más hermoso del mundo y no solo se refería a la apariencia física

— " _Tienes una sonrisa que me lleva a otro planeta"_ — pensó la chica colocando las manos en su rostro — " _cada movimiento que haces , todo lo que dices es correcto.."_ — para ella Robert era su contraparte , al ser una joven alegre , hiperactiva y a veces insolente necesitaba de alguien que la controle y frene todos esos impulsos evitando así que se meta en problemas. El Alemán siempre la cuidaba y eso la hacía pensar que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Lo mismo pasaba al revés , Robert era una persona responsable y en extremo trabajadora necesitaba de alguien que le haga ver que no todo en la vida son papeles de oficina , Leela con su alegría lo llevaba a todos los posibles lugares con el fin de que se distraiga y no solo piense en trabajar logrando que el Jurgens salga más y sienta esa sensación de diversión. ¿Qué más se puede decir? ambos se necesitaban

La cena pasó sin ningún tipo de problemas , Leela disfrutó de todos aquellos platillos que llegaban a la mesa uno tras otro , eran tan deliciosos como siempre se los imaginó. Robert simplemente sonreía al verla tan feliz , eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podían compartir un tiempo de calidad juntos ya que al estar en diferentes países era muy complicado juntarse , sin mencionar que Robert tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa por lo que apenas hablaban por teléfono o mensajes

Pero eso no significaba que su relación era débil , todo lo contrario ambos ponían de su parte para que funcione sosteniéndose de la confianza mutua , y la verdad daba muy buenos resultados ya que jamás han tenido ningún tipo de inconveniente

Después de comer Robert abrazó a su chica de la cintura y empezaron a caminar rumbo al parque , el espectáculo de San Valentín estaba a punto de iniciar y no querían perderse de nada

— ¿El espectáculo será en el lago verdad? — preguntó Leela sentándose en una de las bancas de madera que rodeaban el lugar mencionado , no se encontraban solos ya que se podía apreciar a un montón de parejas sentadas en los otros puestos o en el césped

Aquel parque poseía un pequeño lago central en donde normalmente las personas podían navegar en botes usando los remos

— Así es , será un show de luces o algo así — respondió Robert colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven , el reloj marcaba las siete y media por lo que la noche había caído por completo en la ciudad

Leela sonrió ampliamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero , la verdad es que estar en esa posición tan relajada la hacía muy feliz

Después de tener todo listo el show comenzó …

Varias luces empezaron a iluminar el filo del lago mientras que una música romántica sonaba en el ambiente , el agua empezó a moverse de forma sincronizada con las ondas sonoras y cada vez que iban aumentando el agua se movía más rápido empezando a tomar muchas formas como corazones , cisnes , flechas , etc.

Tiempo después las luces de colores empezaron a unirse al show mientras que la sustancia líquida no dejaba de moverse al compás de la música , artistas como malabaristas y otras personas de entretenimiento se unieron recreando un mini circo juntando el agua y los focos para realizar sus trucos , aparte de algunos objetos personales para completar el conjunto

Claro que la temática era de San Valentín por lo que los globos en forma de corazón no podían faltar , justo antes de dar por terminada la función varias cajas se abrieron liberando estos objetos que poco a poco subían hacia el cielo y con eso….el espectáculo finalizó ganándose los aplausos de todos los presentes

El show había durado un poco más de una hora pero fue tan entretenido que para todos esa hora fue como un minuto

— ¡Fue increíble! — gritó Leela estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo — ¿que te pareció bebé? ¿lindo? — añadió mirando al peli morado muy interesada de su opinión

— No estuvo mal — respondió el Alemán — pero para tí el espectáculo aún no acaba…

Leela se sorprendió al escuchar la última frase — ¿qué quieres decir?

Sin decir nada el Jurgens tomó a Leela de los hombros y la giró levemente hacia la derecha — mira al cielo...— susurró en su oído

La ojiverde obedeció al instante y al principio no notaba nada fuera de lo común salvo un cielo muy estrellado pero segundos después un fuego artificial de color rojo se elevaba en el aire para explotar ocasionando una gran sorpresa

" _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LEELA"_ , era la frase que se había formado al momento de explotar , el cielo se iluminó con esas palabras por lo que todos en la ciudad pudieron verlas. Un segundo fuego artificial color rosa se hizo notar , " _TE AMO"_ , se leyó justo a lado de la primera frase. Dos explosiones más y un corazón siendo atravesado por una flecha se apreciaba en el gran cielo sorprendiendo a más de un espectador

Claro que al ser fuegos artificiales desaparecian de forma rápida y segundos después el cielo volvió a quedar oscuro de nuevo , sin embargo a Leela eso no le importó porque en su mente siempre quedará grabado ese hermoso detalle y a cada rato recordaba esas frases adornando el cielo Japonés

— Fue….maravilloso — empezó a decir la joven colocando sus manos sobre su boca mientras que algunas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos — ¡Robert me encantó! — añadió abrazando a su novio fuertemente , este sonrió y le correspondió

— Me alegro que te haya gustado — mencionó el dueño de Griffolyon acariciando su espalda suavemente

Leela tenía una gran sonrisa , al recordar el detalle que Robert tuvo con ella la hizo pensar que en serio la amaba , nunca lo dudó pero se sentía muy bien el hecho de que él lo demostrara

Su corazón saltaba feliz y estaba muy emocionada

— _Puedo sentir mi corazón, está latiendo en mi pecho ¿lo sientes?_ — preguntó la chica mirando profundamente los ojos de Robert

Este simplemente colocó su mano en el pecho de su compañera sintiendo esos latidos , sonrió al escucharlos claramente — de la misma forma me tienes a mí...— añadió para darle un beso en los labios , uno intenso y lleno de amor demostrándose todo lo que con palabras se habían dicho aunque claro que el beso no podía durar para siempre , la falta de aire los obligó a separarse — Feliz San Valentín y Feliz Cumpleaños

Leela sonrió ampliamente mientras susurraba un débil "gracias"

— ¿Qué te pareció todo?

La ojiverde simplemente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su compañero — _como un cuento de hadas_ — Robert sonrió y la volvió a besar

Sin duda ninguno de los dos olvidaría ese día , lo recordarán así estén en diferentes partes del mundo , Leela en Japón y Robert en Alemania pero como todos saben...nada dura para siempre por lo que su separación solo seria temporal ¿verdad?

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el ONE-SHOT inspirado en San Valentín y Cumpleaños de Leela =3_

 _Espero que les haya gustado , quize que Leela cumpla en una fecha especial...no se porqué pero me parece más interesante y un detalle único , despues de todo con nuestras OC's podemos hacer lo que quiera XD_

 _Esta canción de Taylor Swift fue usada para una película muy buena llamada "Valentine's Day" , la ví en una ocasión justo el 14 de Febrero y me encantó :D_


End file.
